


Reaper’s Fascination

by TSsweets13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crush, F/M, Grell being protective, Longing, Ronald being a sweetheart, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Salacia is a good friend of Grell and has a secret crush on another reaper. What happens when Grell knows she has a crush but she won’t tell him on who?
Relationships: Ronald Knox / OC, Ronald Knox/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Reaper’s Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> My first Black Butler fic on her. I have a love for most of the reapers so Ronald fits right in. I hope you all enjoy. I would love some feedback.

To say that Salacia Tianna was an odd human would be an understatement. She was empathic and able to see things that other people couldn’t. It was a gift some would say, but others would call it a curse. 

The one thing she saw that fascinated her most were the reapers. Sure other people could see them too, but she could tell what they were at a glance. Creatures meant to harvest souls. She had seen them many times, always at a distance and always too fearful to get closer. 

It wasn’t until she crossed the path of a certain redhead that she found out all about them. Grell Sutcliff. Her best friend now. And super protective in his psychotic ways. The second the reaper found out she could tell what he was and figured out what she was he declared himself her protector and adopted her as his little sister. He wasted no time. 

Through Grell she had met two other reapers. William Spears who tolerated her but seemed to regard her with disdain at best. And Ronald Knox who was a shameless flirt and seemed to like her. She was a little afraid of William to be honest, his stern ways and blank face always made for stressful encounters. Now Ronald, she liked Ronald. A bit too much if she must admit. He was cute and funny and always made her blush. 

So why did he have to be the resident womanizer of the reaper world? 

Grell didn’t know of course. How could Salacia tell her best friend about her crush on his colleague when he would probably murder the reaper the second his name passed her lips. 

Salacia sighed as she sat on her bed reading or trying to. Her mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of her reapers. Grell and Ronald. 

Grell was coming over for their usual weekend together and Salacia was excited. But while Grell would drone on about the infamous “Bassy” she would have to keep a lid on her crush on Ronald. Tonight was going to be hell. 

\--

“And his eyes I swear they burn me up!” Grell swooned. 

Now there was a feeling that Salacia understood. Ronalds eyes did that to her. 

“Now you, come on tell me who gets your fire burning I know he must be out there.” Grell demanded. 

“Grell, no. There’s no one.” Salacia said. 

“I know you, there’s some secret lust behind those eyes and I will find out who!” the redhead declared. 

“You can’t figure out something that doesn’t exist, Grell.” the redhead insisted. 

\--

At the office the next monday Grell was unusually demure as Ronald passed his desk. “Something up, Mr. Sutcliff?” 

“It’s nothing.” Grell said, “Just Sally…” 

“Is something up with you and her?” the blond reaper asked worried, usually those two were thick as thieves. 

“She’s obviously crushing on some guy, but she won’t tell me who!” the redheaded reaper pouted.

That struck Ronald to the core. Salacia had eyes for some guy. No, couldn’t be. She never even acted like it. But then Grell would know best. But if so, why did it hurt like this? ‘Because you’re in love with her you idiot!’ He cursed himself. But it was true, he was in love with the young woman whom Grell had introduced him to not so long ago. Completely enraptured. What had started as a brief fascination with and empath had bloomed into full blown affection. 

But he hid it. She knew his reputation. And he knew Grell. They would never work. It hurt. But what hurt worse was losing her to another man. Possibly a human who would hurt her. He had to try. This might be his last chance…

“Ronald are you listening to me?!” Grell demanded. 

“Sorry what...I was just stunned at the thought of our little empath falling for some unworthy man.” Ronald snarked, testing Grell’s waters. 

“I knew you would understand!” Grell declared. 

Be that as it may...he had to see her…

— 

A visitor this late could only be Grell. Salacia thought, though she still was cautious as she opened her front door. Only to find Ronald Knox there. 

“Ronnie!” She exclaimed using her nickname for him and tightening her robe around her nightdress, “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I had to see you. I’m sorry to disturb your evening.” He said stepping inside and shutting the door.

“What’s wrong, Ronald?” She asked worried. 

“Grell has been moping around the office lately.” He said, “Convinced you have your eyes on some man.” 

Salacia flushed, had Ronald figured her out? Was that why he was here? 

“Is that so? I told him to drop it.” She said. 

“Is it true?” Ronald asked, “Has our little empath grown up?” 

No, he hadn’t. And he would never see her like she saw him.

“Even if I have feelings for some guy, what business is it if yours, Ronald?” She asked him slightly cool, “Why do you care?” 

“Because there is no man out there good enough for you.” He exclaimed. 

“God you sound like Grell.” Salacia sighed, “Is there no reaper who isn’t obnoxiously overprotective?” She teased. 

“I’m serious.” Ronald said, “No human man could ever make you happy.” 

Wait…

“What do you mean, Ronnie?” She asked.

“I mean no man in general.” He corrected. 

“What if I said he wasn’t human.” She quipped, “If he existed.”

“Just promise it’s not William.” Ronald shuddered. 

“Eew.” Salacia said simply. 

“Thank god.” Ronald said. 

“Seriously Ronald, why are you so adamant here?” She asked. 

“Because you’re better than the pain any man will bring you.” He said. 

“Life is pain.” Salacia said, “As an empath I know this, but Ronnie...you sound more invested than even Grell…”

“No I don’t!” He denied spastically. 

“What if he wasn’t human?” She asked. 

“Still…” He said confused. 

She took a breath. It was now or never. 

“I trust you Ronnie, so I’m going to tell you. But promise me that we will always be friends. I can’t lose you.” She said. 

“Always.” He swore his heart pounding. 

He was going to find out. And it would probably kill him. But he couldn’t lose him either. 

“What if it was...you...Ronald?” She said deathly serious. 

Ronald stared at her face, looking for some sign of a lie. When he found none all he could say was ‘Thank god’ and pulled her into a kiss. 

Salacia was shocked and it took her a moment to kiss back. But when she did it was amazing. His kiss was fierce and passionate and sent a fire through her body from top to toes. She felt tingly. She set her hands on his shoulders and stepped foreword. His hands lowered to her hips. Her mind was only on his lips. They were soft and sweet and they moved with hers just perfectly. Her eyes slipped closed. His eyes had been on her sweet face the entire time. 

He pulled away after a moment her eyes fluttering open to meet his, “Ronnie…” she breathed, “You...actually like me…”

“I’m in love with you, but I know my reputation, there was no way you could love me. But...then he said you had a crush and I had to act…” he said. 

“I do feel the same for you, I think I always have. But I was afraid I wouldn’t be enough…” she admitted. 

“I’m never going to be enough for you, my little empath.” He said. 

“You’ve got that right!” Came a voice they both knew from the direction of the open window. 

They jumped apart. “Grell!” 

“So little Sally has a crush on dear old Ronnie-kins!” The redhead said and brandished his scythe, “Hear this Ronald you hurt her and I will use this to skin you. No man is good enough for my Salacia. Not even you!” 

Ronald held his hands up. “I won’t hurt her, I promise, Mr. Sutcliff.” He said being formal, actually fearful. 

Grell turned his green eyes onto Salacia and shut his scythe off setting it aside a moment to pat her head. “Now why couldn’t you tell me you liked our Ronnie-kins?” 

“Cause you would never approve of anyone and I was afraid you would cut him into pieces.” She said in a slightly sing song voice. 

“Now Salacia, I will only cut him up if he hurts you.” Grell said with a sharp smile. 

He rounded on Ronald, “You hear me Ronnie-kins?!” The more senior reaper snapped. 

“Yes Mr. Sutcliff!” Ronald said deciding politeness was key here. 

“I will leave you two be. Remember my warning.” And with that the red headed, eccentric reaper was gone. 

Salacia stared at Ronald. “I hope he hasn’t scared you away from me, Ronnie.” She said shyly. 

“Never, my cute empath.” He said and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
